


Adorable

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Married life has come with a lot of twists and turns, but Hopper calling you “adorable” somehow tops the list of things that has managed to piss you off this month.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been going through a bit of writer’s block lately, but I have been blown away by the amount of support that I have gotten from so many people. I think that what I’ve been struggling with is writing the same types of scenes over and over again, so I wanted to try to write something more realistic, more domestic. So, I hope that you guys enjoy this new take on “smut.” I enjoyed writing it a lot!

The air of the cabin was still, your surroundings almost eerily quiet as you flipped through the crisp pages of a new _Cosmopolitan_. What originally began as a quick trip to the grocery store for a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs ended with your attention being yanked towards a brightly-colored magazine cover.

_**15 Ways to “Blow” Your Man’s Mind** _

You weren’t usually one to purchase those kinds of raunchy prints, especially after being in such a comfortable marriage for so long. However, the memory of three weeks ago was still etched in your mind, the last time that you and Jim were more than cozy with one another.

_“You look like sin on your knees like that,” Hopper groaned above you, his thick fingers tangling into the dark locks of your hair as you smiled around the tip of his cock. “I can never get over how fucking good you are at this,_ **_fuck_ ** _.”_

_“Mmm,” you moaned, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of the head before looking up at him with doe-like eyes, confidence rising in your chest. “You like it when I suck your cock, Chief?”_

_His laughter cracked through the air, a chuckle emitting from his chest as he removed his hands from your hair, bringing them up to cover his now-reddened cheeks, “Oh my god,_ **_what_ ** _?”_

_He began to heave with laughter, embarrassment filling up your stomach like bile. While you had never been one to talk with such vulgarity in the bedroom, you didn’t think that your attempt in spicing things up would be met with such a reaction from your husband._

_“What’s wrong?” you asked meekly, crossing your arms over your exposed breasts in discomfort as you remained kneeling in between his legs, your eyes remaining downcast._

_“It’s just...” his laughter began to fade as he dropped his hands from his face, tilting his head down at you with a small smile. “You’re too damn adorable.”_

_“Adorable?” you spat, squinting your eyes before shaking your head with a scoff, muttering expletives under your breath as you rose to your feet._

_“Oh, come on,” he groaned, reaching his hands out in an attempt to grab your waist as you walked to retrieve your discarded clothes in a huff. “Baby-I was_ **_kidding_ ** _. Please, come back up here.”_

_“Fuck you_ **_and_ ** _your blue balls,” you smiled in fake politeness, shooting your middle finger in his direction as you retreated into the living room._

_“Baby! Come on, I’m sorry!”_

Since that night, the only fleeting actions of intimacy between the both of you were simple brushes of lips and warm embraces that drifted you both to sleep. It’s not that it wasn’t out of the ordinary, though. Since El came back from summer camp, the lack of privacy and fear of being caught made frequent sex impossible. Was this some sort of married life slump that you two found yourselves it? Were you destined to live the remainder of your life in a sexless marriage?

Maybe that was a tad over-dramatic, but the thought still played in the back of your mind. You loved Hopper so much that it hurt you sometimes, and, though you were having sex less frequently, you would still do anything for him. 

So...what was the problem in trying to spice things up? 

You jostled slightly when Hopper opened the front door, your attention distracted from the sound of his car pulling up to the house by the words in the magazine in your hands. You flustered, dropping the pamphlet on the floor before hastily picking it up, shoving it under the nearest couch cushion as Hopper began to remove his work boots by the door.

“Hey, baby,” he smiled, leaning over to untie his shoelaces after shutting the door. “El home yet?”

“Sleepover at Max’s,” you responded, crossing your legs awkwardly as you tried to appear nonchalant. “Sorry, but it looks like you’re stuck with just me tonight.”

He smiled softly in your direction before walking over to you, his mustache twitching as his eyes filled with soft adoration, “Since when have I ever complained about that?”

You hummed, instantly relaxing as he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head before turning towards the kitchen. You peered over your shoulder, your eyes trained on his ass as he removed his holster from around his waist and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“You want me to cook something quick?” he asked, opening the fridge and looking through the shelves for ingredients.

“I’m not really hungry,” you grimaced, remembering the large lunch you had at work earlier. You stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of your skirt before walking up behind him, playfully smacking his ass with a giggle. “Not hungry for food, at least.”

“Watch it,” he warned, a wicked smile pulling at his lips as he turned around to face you, his hands resting on your hips. “Afraid it won’t take much to get me going these days.”

You chuckled, your eyes creasing as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, looking up at him with soft eyes, “I’m afraid I’m in the same boat, Chief. How about we...you know...”

“What?” he smirked, biting his lower lip as mirth filled his eyes. He dipped his face slightly, pressing soft kisses across your jaw as he continued to rub his hands up and down your sides.

“I don’t know,” you replied sheepishly. “Have a little bit of fun?”

“Us? _Have fun?_ Now that’s one hell of a concept,” he sighed, squeezing his arms around you as his kisses began to travel down the gentle slope of your neck.

“Are you gonna shut up or am I gonna have to make you shut up?” you groaned, squeezing your eyes shut as he sucked a small mark near your collarbone. 

“No, no,” he smirked, looking up at you before brushing his nose against yours. “I’ll shut up.”

You hummed low in your chest, fisting his uniform shirt in your hands as you pulled him into a deep kiss. While you would usually complain about the remnants of cigarette smoke on his tongue, tonight you couldn’t seem to care. You smiled against his lips, your tongue tasting a familiar tint of vanilla before you broke this kiss.

“You been drinking Coke?” you chuckled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Um... _maybe_ ,” he whispered, his eyes darting to the floor.

“Rude,” you pushed his chest playfully before bringing him back into your arms. “Did you think that maybe _I_ would want some?”

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, gently biting and tugging your lower lip slightly with a growl. “I’ll make it up to you, though.”

“Promise?” you gasped, slowly rubbing your tongue against his as you slightly rolled your hips.

“Promise,” he nodded, pulling your hips towards his before backing you up against the kitchen counter. 

You moaned high in your throat as he hoisted you on top of the counter, spreading your legs for him to get closer to you. He smiled, kissing down your neck before he slowly began to unfasten the buttons on your blouse, his mouth attaching to every piece of skin that became visible.

“Is this new?” he asked, his fingers snapping the strap of your baby blue bra. “Looks really good on you.”

“Well, aren’t you a charmer?” you teased, letting your blouse fall down and off your shoulders and onto the floor before you began to unbutton his own shirt. “Yes, it is. Got it on sale this weekend.”

“Starcourt?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows before helping you to expose his bare chest. 

“Yeah,” you smiled, tossing his clothes onto the floor. “Why are you asking? Want to buy yourself some lingerie?”

“Shut up,” he shook his head, rolling his eyes with a chuckle before he returned his kisses to the exposed mounds of your breasts. “You smell so good.”

“Thanks,” you groaned, arching your back into his touch. “You should take some notes.”

“You sayin’ I smell?” he asked, looking up at you as he pushed your bra down under your breasts, sucking your nipple into his mouth. “That hurts, baby girl.”

“Sometimes you do smell like a sock,” you cooed, arching your neck backwards and whimpering lightly as he continued to suck. “But most times you smell nice.”

“Thank you for the backhanded compliment,” he chuckled against you, reaching around your back to unclasp your bra.

“As hot as this is,” you spoke up, squeezing your legs around his waist. “Can we not fuck by the trashcan? It smells.”

“Jesus, do you really want me to take the trash out right now?” he groaned, resting his head in between your tits.

“ _No_ , Jim,” you huffed. “I’m just asking you to fuck me somewhere else.”

“Fine,” he deadpanned, lifting you up and over his shoulder and causing you to squeak out. “Where would you like it? The living room? The bedroom?”

“Surprise me, asshole,” you cackled, spanking his ass from your upside-down position.

In mere seconds, he sat down on the couch, his head resting on the armrest so that you could straddle his body. You quirked your eyebrow at him before biting your lip.

“So I guess I’m doing all the work here?” you teased, trailing your nails down his chest before beginning to unfasten his pants. “Every fucking time, I swear.”

“I’ve had such a long day at work, baby,” he pouted, his hands reaching up to knead your breasts softly. “ _Please?_ ”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” you shrugged, shimmying down his legs so that you could pull his pants and underwear off in one go. He flailed his legs comedically, his foot nearly hitting you in the face in the process. “Jesus, watch it.”

“Sorry,” he laughed, reaching his hand down so that he could cup your face. “You’re so sexy.”

“That right?” you smiled, slowly crawling in between his legs so that you were hovering over his hardened cock. “You know...the last time I was in this position, I believe you called me, what was it? Oh, yeah. _Adorable?_ ”

He groaned loudly, flying his head back and clenching his jaw, “Baby, I _said_ I was sorry-”

“Tell me, Chief,” you whispered, causing him to look down at you with ruddy cheeks. “Do I look adorable right now?”

His lips parted as you licked a heady stripe up the underside of his cock, your hand beginning to lightly massage his sack and causing him to whimper at the sight.

“N-No,” he stuttered, his breath becoming ragged. “You look sexy.”

“Damn straight,” you nodded, opening your mouth to wrap your lips around the head of his cock before sliding all the way down.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” he mumbled under his breath, his hand flying down to wrap in your hair. “Just like that, _shit_.”

You smiled around him, creating a momentum as you bobbed your head, hallowing your cheeks and sucking with each upwards motion. You winced at the taste of his precum leaking from the tip as it began to cover your tongue. You released him with an obscene smack, replacing your mouth with a fast-moving hand as you looked up at him.

“Tell me what you want,” you sang, pressing kisses across his lower stomach. “Or else you’re going to come from a simple hand job like a fucking teenager.”

“Get on my cock,” he grunted, sitting up and pulling you up onto his lap. “Ride my cock, baby girl.”

“Look at you,” you teased, cupping his cheeks with your hands. “ _Adorable_.”

He groaned, his hands roughly grabbing your hips and rubbing his cock against the seat of your underwear, “Shut up...and ride my _fucking_ cock.”

You felt a shiver travel down your spine, the intensity of his gaze bearing holes into your soul. With a light nod, you reached your hand down in between your bodies, pulling your panties to the side so that his cock could slide between your glistening folds.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whispered, whimpering when the head of his shaft brushed against your clit. 

“Push your skirt up,” he commanded, grabbing his cock and placing it at your entrance. “Wanna see me fill up that tight little cunt.”

“How come you’re allowed to talk dirty and I’m not?” you whined, pulling up the material of your skirt so that Hopper could get a good view.

“You wanna talk dirty?” he whined, slowly beginning to enter your tight heat. “Go ahead. _Talk dirty_.”

Your jaw dropped, the sensation of him filling you sending stars to shoot behind your eyelids. Suddenly, you remembered why you never spoke much during sex.

It was because, every time, Hopper left you utterly speechless.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” you squeaked, beginning to rock your hips against his. “So fucking big.”

“That’s all you got?” he challenged, gripping your hips before he began to rail up into you. “Come on, get fucking _filthy_.”

You braced your hands against his chest, your tits bouncing with each sturdy thrust he gave you. Your body began to prickle with goosebumps, every nerve ending on your skin setting on fire. Your brain began to fill with ecstasy. 

“I-I can’t,” you shook your head, squeezing your eyes. “You feel too g-good.”

He sat up, one of his hands cupping your face as he pressed a soft kiss to your lips, “You like my cock in your tight little pussy, huh?”

You whimpered, nodding as he continued to speak lowly in his chest, “You’re always so wet for me, huh? Can’t get over how much I can fucking split you in half with my cock?”

You shivered, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he continued to thrust into you. You could feel his thrusts beginning to falter, the sweat peppering his forehead catching your attention as he got closer to his own release.

“You close?” he grunted, biting his lower lip as he searched your face.

“Just- _shut up_ and I’ll get there,” you whimpered, taking his hand and leading it to the top of your folds. “Fuck, rub my clit. _Please_.”

He obliged, his thumb rubbing over your bud in tantalizing circles, his thrusts slowing. You screamed out, your orgasm ripping through your body like lightning. He quickly followed, a large groan tumbling off of his lips as he painted your walls with his come.

Once your breathing returned to normalcy, you traced his jaw with gentle fingers, urging him to look up at you, “How’s _that_ for adorable?”

“You know,” he sighed, looking over your face. “I’m always going to think that you’re adorable. That you’re beautiful. That you’re drop-dead gorgeous and sexy.”

You looked down at him with wide eyes, your heart skipping a beat as his gaze became soft, “It’s because you’re a combination of all of those things that makes me so in love with you.”

“ _You_ , Jim Hopper,” you smiled, poking his chest with a finger. “Are a kiss-ass.”

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss your lips quickly, “I’d rather be a kiss-ass husband than an asshole husband.”

You smiled, nuzzling your face against his, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
